


Casting A Spell

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Rarity encourages Twilight due to her having trouble one day





	Casting A Spell

Twilight Sparkle was practicing magic upstairs in her castle trying hard to do a spell that she kept failing at

It was a counter spell and until now each time she had tried to do it Jr failed eachtime. She had thought of asking Starswirl to even Celestia for help but they always got requests for that stuff so she didnt. 

As she practiced however Rarity came walking into her castle she looked at Twilight with confusion. Twilight finally gave up and sat down with a frustrated huff of air. 

"Darling is everything alright?" She asked approaching her. Twilight turned around and blushed embarressed she had seen that

"No not really. I'm trying to do a spell but i cant get it down. Look at me...a princess who cant do a spell...pathetic huh?" Twilight asked sadly. Rarity shook her head. She did not want Twilight to thibk like this. She didnt either 

"Twilight your not pathetic. You can do anything you set your mind to. Just keep practicing that's all you have to do." Rarity encouraged. Twilight shook her head and looked away. 

"Easier said that done" Twilight said still doubting herself 

"Twilight at least keep trying. Remember how bad it is to give up. You've never given up Twilight dont start now. You may.think.its hard but if you think long enough the answer to the problem could be right in front of you as your friends have made you realise this before" Rarity encouraged. Twilight thought for a longtime.

Finally she got up and took a bit to prepare herself. She took a few breaths and then casted the spell was successful this time. The spells energy bounced off colum. 

"Rarity I did it you were right. Thank you!!" She exclaimed happily. She hugged Rarity who laughed and hugged her back. 

No problem darling. That's why I'm the element of generosity....your welcome..." She said. After that they both hung out. Rarity was glad that she had helped Twilight in being successful and Twilight glad that Rarity helped by encouraging her. It all turned out good in the end


End file.
